


UNDER L.O.V.E

by DsuiK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DsuiK/pseuds/DsuiK
Summary: “... and then, there were none left. Pfft, fell asleep already? Good night, [Name].”Something cold yet soft gently brushed away your hair from your face, and then, something else pressed against itself onto your forehead. You waited, even after hearing the door shut. You waited, even after the soft thuds of footsteps slowly faded. You waited until you were sure there were no more skeletons lurking in your bedroom.You sat up from your bed, a tired and worn expression came over you. There was a burning sensation on your back, and yet you know if you were to check it with a mirror, there would be nothing there.“127 attempts.” You mumbled, sarcastically. “You got to be fucking kidding me.”
Kudos: 1





	UNDER L.O.V.E

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transported into a shitty dating sim as a shitty villainess who can die any second!?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254107) by [ChocolateAndDespair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDespair/pseuds/ChocolateAndDespair). 



_Click-click!_

_Click-click! Click._

_Tap-tap-tap!_

_Tap._

_Tap-tap!_

_Click-click! Tap. Tap-tap-tap! Click._

  
  


_Bing!_

  
  
  


⌜ ⌝

Congratulations!

UNDER L.O.V.E has 

been successfully 

installed!

Click  Next to continue! 

⌞ ⌟

  
  
  


❝ Finally! Haha, been waiting forever on your slow-ass. ❞

…

  
  


_Click._

L O A D I N G …

L O A D I N G ..

  
  


_Bing!_

  
  
  


MESSAGE:

╔ ╗

Thank you for downloading our game!

ATTENTION: 

We are sorry to say UNDER L.O.V.E is currently dealing

with some technical difficulties. Therefore, the player may

come across a few bugs while playing the game. We ask

you, Player, to ignore these signs of errors and continue to

play UNDER L.O.V.E while we fix these issues. If you

continue to have any sort of problems, don’t hesitate to

contact the developers!

Thank you, and please enjoy the

experience of going UNDER L.O.V.E !

╚ ╝

  
  


╔ ╗

TO LEARN MORE ABOUT UNDER L.O.V.E

AND THE DEVELOPMENT, CLICK  HERE .

╚ ╝

  
  
  


⌜ ⌝

Click  Cancel to exit!

⌞ ⌟

  
  
  


❝ Hmph. What I gotta lose? ❞

... 

  
  


_Click-click!_

_Click-click! Click._

… L O A D I N G ..

.. L O A D I N G …

… L O A D I N G ..

…

  
  


❝ Haha! Bro~ Whaddup with the internet connection? Slow as fuck with my impatient ass here. ❞

❝ Ugh. Fine. Let’s stretch a bit as it fucking loads up. - _cracking_ \- Oh … My back. ❞

  
  


_Creek!_

  
  


❝ Nghhh! Ugh. Okie. What to do, what to do ... Hmm, I don’t feel like eating … but like, do I have anything in the fridge? ❞

  
  


_Creek!_

_Shuffle-shuffl_ _e_.

…

  
  


_Bing!_

  
  
  


╔ ╗

**UNDER L.O.V.E**

➤ NEW GAME

LOAD

GALLERY

SETTINGS

Credits

EXIT

╚ ╝

  
  
  


…

…

…

  
  


❝ Hmph? Oh! It’s done! ❞

  
  


_Floop!_

_Click-click!_

…

  
  
  


ENTER NAME: |

_Tap-tap-tap!_

_Tap._

_Tap-tap!_

ENTER NAME: Nomine|

  
  
  


⌜ ⌝

Click  Confirm to continue!

⌞ ⌟

  
  
  


_Click-click!_

L O A D I N G ..

L O A D I N G …

…

  
  
  


╔ ╗

DISCLAIMER: 

This is a work of fiction … Any resemblance

to actual people, living or dead, or 

actual events are purely coincidental. 

Thank you for understanding.

╚ ╝

  
  
  


❝ Strange. Why would a game have a disclaimer like this, especially if it’s a dating simulator? ❞

❝ Whatever floats their boat, I guess. ❞

_Yawns._

❝ Man. My eyes are like, drippy. A nap won’t hurt later. ❞

  
  


…

L O A D I N G ..

L O A D I N G …

L O A D I N G ..

…

  
  


Welcome to UNDER L.O.V.E, Nomine !

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


W̷̢̮̺͍̮̯̜̖̓́͂͗̅́̓̿͑̾͋̈́̂̋̉̏̇̊̿̊̈̃̈́̓̌̐̀̽̽̏̅̉̀̒̿̏͆̾̈́̋̂͂̔̚͝͠͝͝͠ĕ̷̢̧̧̢̧͚͍̤̼̖͇̭̳̝̠͙̲̻̱̲̲͖̫̮͎͓̮̪̜̝͚̝̝͇̯͕̳̯̤̘͇̼̪͔̠̜̱͔͈̼̪̼̭͈͚͎̜̲̗̈́̊̿̈̄̌̊͑̆̄̆̔̄͒͋͆̾̒̈́̀̈́̊̈́̉̓̈͛̎̉͌̇̿̋̉̏͆̽͂̀̒͒̈̄͗̄̉̈́̔͘̚̚͜͠͠͠ ̵̢̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̥͕͇̻͎̹̘͕̥̜̦̠̲͙̹̲̥͚̫͈͕̰̙͓̙̩͎̠̱͕̳͇̮͖͍̖͎̲͇̯̺̲̜̆̐͐̍̓͒͌͒̃͑̋̎̒̋͊͐̈́̋͐̕͘̕̕ḩ̴̥̺̪̜͇͕̻͈̣̙͍̳̭̰̻̥͉̙̥̪͙̖̐̒̒̈́͜͜͠ơ̴̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̛͔͓̲̙͈̤̘̣̠̫̱̱̥͙̘̪̮̘̳̺͚̲̗̪͓͖̝͉̥̱̘̯͙̖̗̭̘̜̟̙̳̤̲͕̓̐̐͆̈́͂̌͊͆̂̈͌̓̆͐͒̾̅̇̾̐́̉̑̓͋̈́̋̋̓̀͐͊̾̐́̈̽̑͐̂̅͆̉̇̊͛͊͑͑͌͋̈́͂̿̓͒̈́̐̚̕̕͘̕̚͝ͅp̵̨̛̛̟͎̲̘̳̥̭̼͖̜̳͇͙̰̺͔̠̫̗̮̪̦̗͍̙̩̮̗̱̹͕̩̱͔̖͕̗̗͖͔͙͉̣̰̼̋͊̓̀̉͒̔̈́̍̐̆̃̐͗̈́̏͂̒̆̓̾̿̿͌̉̄̄̒̔͆̂̈́̇͛̾̿͌͐̊̓̔͋̉̏̉͐̐̃͋̽̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅȅ̶̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛̝̭͖̳͇̟̬̞͓̪̙̭̗͍͉͍͎͖̝͈̰͖͉̘̼̙̰̗͔̼̣͚͖̤̗̘̜͈̉̾̒͒̋̔̅̑͛̓̅͆̉͘͜͝ ̶̡̨̨̡͎̼̱̫̣̹̦̺̰̝̝̖̲̦̖̜͙͇̝̞͚͍̰̜͙͚̤̖͙̥͈̫̟͈̹͍̘͈̫̳͉̘̬̘͙̺̞̰͚͈̟͕̠͙̺̿͆̾͐͒̓̂͆̐͂̉̈́̔̿͋̒̅͆̾̔̃̚͜͜͜͜ͅŷ̶̧̡̡̢̪͓͙̬͉͚͙̜̙̗̹̦̝̩͚̖̥̝̮̲̮͚͔̫̠̼̅̍͛̆̂̊̎̈́͐̀̋̏̇̃̓̈́́̌̉̇͗̄͐͂̆̍͑̑̐̌̅͑̉̋̓̚͘͝ͅȏ̷̧̡̧̭̘͔̲̯̞̹̭̤̹̟̞̠̣̟͈̲͔̺͇͖̜͖̞̻̖̞̹͖͖͚͔̹̮̘̪̜̦̝̙̥̮̗̱̻͈̲̈́̃͑̿̇u̵̜͎̦̗̯͒̓͒̂̽͠

̷̛̛̬̱͔̳̥̠̣̺̘̯̬͙͕̖̟̻͈͖̖̣͓̿̍̈̉̅̅̌̎̒͒̎̉͐̽̂͆̀̂͂̉̅̃̓͐͋̄̐̇̎̽̇̐̄͊͗̇̔͒̿̃̆̓͛͐̈́̋̈̾̎̒͊̆͆͋̈̆̈́͑̋͝ͅͅȩ̶̡̧̢̨̢̛͎̗͔̤̪͉̫̙̠͇̪̖͔̦̰͔̻͈͖̬̞̖͓̥͇̰͙͙͓̪̥̗̘̭͋̂͊̈́͆͒͗͛̓̑̉̋̉̈́̔͂̀̈̿͑̂̈́̿̉͐͋͋̎́͒̍̅́̈́͘̕͘͘͝͝ņ̴̨̛̛̫̳̣̟̮̳̗̊̎̉̅̅̅͋͂̈́̓̊̏͂̑͛̄͌̅͌͂̅̇͑̿̽͊͂̉̍͋̍̽̂͊̌̄̂͐͗̋̐͂̈́̐̿̆͌̈́̐̓̏̂̅͒͘̕̕͝͝͠͠j̷̢̡̧̧̡̦̭̙͉̠̦̮̩̫̲̱͙͍̱̝̭̻͎̠̦͇͈͙̬͕̪͇̦͈͖͎̻̫̜̗̺̼̱̲̺͖̤̞͉͙̾̒̆́̆̽͗͌͑̂̚͜͝ͅͅͅǫ̶̛̙̪̺̖̺̦̺̗͉͈̞̝̟̣̰͚̲̼̳̣̱̺̲̾̒̓͂̿̑̊̓̄͗́́͂̂̊̄͒̐̌͛̈́͗͆͋̀̍̐̂̔́̓̄̅̇͑̃̎̾̈́̽͌͗͑̍̋̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝y̴̡̡̨͙͍̘̮͚͖̺̙͔̞͎̦̤̲͙͔̗̲͕͕̝̲͎̖̲̥̪̘͓̮̤̫̘̖͙͖̺̰̼̤̱͇̻̩̙̤͔͚̦̳̯̪̪̼̠͇̘͙͇͖͍̑̓͛͆̆̈́͜ͅͅ

̵̨͇͍͍̬͓͔̄̂̎̔̃̓̏̃̽͋͊̐̌͂͌̈́̾̈́̓̅͌̔̍͊̾̋͊̄̄̈́͒̉͛̍͒̈͒͐̎͊̑͌͋̈́͗͑̒̍͐͊̓͐̚͝͝͝͝͝y̸̨̡̢̧̨̧̞̘͓̮͇̘͇͍̹̗̜͉̳͎̖̖̱̳̼̜̻͙̘̫̩̭̺̹̝̤̲̫̺͔̗̯̼̠͇̼͉͇͍̰̬̣̌͒͐̏̾̌̿̑̄̆͊͊̾̊͂͐͐̎̂͆͂͋̋̇̒̔͊̓͛͑̃̔̐̊̅͗͊̍̌̕̚̕͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅơ̴̢̧̨̨̨̺̱̣̲͇̖̘̺̭̼͚̼̘͉͕͎̟͕͔̾̈́̍͂̐̏̄̊̓̌̂̂̆̂̑̓̉̓̔̌́̿͐̒̌̾͗͂̈́́̍̽͒̎͂̍̐̄͆̋̋̄̂̒̽͂̇̊̂̚̚͘͜͝͠ư̴̛̛̛͈̅͛̿̓͒̄̔̎͊́͌̅̓̓̄̾́̋̆̈̉͒̎̏̍̔͐̈́̐̑̾̽̃̐̋̇̍̈͑̿̈́͌͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ŗ̴̡̧̧̛̣̭̪͈͎͔̦̱̝̥̖͍͔̱̼̭̣̖̬͇̪̻̰͚̼̥̳̖̘̹̮̥̞̗͕͙̫̝͇̻̯͍̹̤̺͓̙̟͚̘̮͙̳̤̳͚̹̦̠̝̥̳̼͈͙̥͈̒̐̈̂̉͋̊̊̋̅̈́̌̅̌̑͒͂̐̒͗̿̌͐̃̒͊̒͑̇̈́͛̄̌̎͗͛̉̓̈́͑̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͠͠ͅs̸̨̢̱̪͉͍̫̟̘̞͓̤̬͙̳̥͓͔̟͍̼̣̲̯̫̥̥̠̒̋̈́̔̃͗̔͂̂̌̓͒̆̿͐́͒́͜͝͝ͅe̷̢̧̢̡̨̨͙͉̗̠̝̰̤̲̙̣̳̘͓̬̹̭̮̜̹̗͖̳̩̫̳̘̥̙͚͔̳͕̦͖̖͇̞̻̰̼̝̦̟̱̩͔̝̱̺̝̔́̓̏̈̐̍̅͋͜͜ͅl̶̨̡̗̰̥̩̯̭̖͓͈̤̮̳̹̙̺͑̔͌͐͂̎͂̃̒̉̎͒̇͒̄̂̅͌̏̐̃̋̽͂̀̾̈́̔̐͊͂͑̿̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝f̶̧̧̧̨̡̧͔̤̲̙̪̻̙̞̝͎̩̦̞̪͕̭̼̣͚͕̖̻̰͖̝̹̦̼̹̼̩̗̺̮͍̲̰̳̰̲͚͓͙͎͕̜̱̭͈̬̠̏ ̷̢̧̡̩̤͎̦̦̯̦̖̘͒͑̂̇̇̕͝h̶̡̢̧̛̤̜̬̠̟̪̥͍̠͍̟̲̱̮̺̗̩̹͓̙̭̟̫͙̜̥͉̬̹͍̞̹͋̋̔̅̄́͛̍̄́̅̃͛̿͑̂͂̅͂̅̔͋̆͒́̾̌͐͛̆͐̆̍̅̂̋̓͑̿͌́̌͑͊̒̈͗̊͘͘̕͘͘͝͠͝ȩ̸̛̛̰̣̤̮̫͎̫̺̫͈͉͎̻̫̮̣̗̹̣͈̙̰̭̘̟̣̥͕͔̤͕̦̗̬͑͆̔͌́̔́̓̋̀̃̿̈̊͂̈́̓͑̈́̄̋́̀̇͊̍̌́̔̾͐̏̐̑̎̃̐͒̏̇͂̋͘͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅŗ̴̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̠͈̰̼͉̱̣͕͓͎͎̼̱̞̣̰̯̞͙̼̝̳͙͖̬̜̮̺̣̱͔͔͕̣̬͍̥͖͚̬͎̳̪̺͍̺͕̺̼̦͎̩̝̘͔͎̙͕̟̙̥̀͊̀͊̒͋͗̄̔̾̈́̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̒́͛̾̍̉͂͂̈́̓̿̏̊͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅẻ̶̞̘͕̹͈͙̗̋̆͗͆̉̾̿͑̋̓̔̓̾̈͌̑̋̈́͊͛̀͌͗͋́͛̓͑͆͛̍̋͗͗̌̈́̈́̒̿͑̈́̕̚̕̚͠͝͠ͅ.̶̡̡̡̨̰̝̪̭̬̼̺͇͚̤̞̦̼͔̮̣̝͖͙͎̹͖̜̣͙̫̹͙͔̟̗̩̝͇̣̦̟̮̦̎͂͜͝ͅ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the prologue of UNDER L.O.V.E! Don’t be afraid to leave a comment on how it was. I’m up for constructive criticism and praises, haha!  
> Head’s up: If you want more of UNDER L.O.V.E, then comment down below of your opinions and the choices when the story begins! UNDER L.O.V.E is heavily based on the choices of the readers to be able to progress onwards with the plot. So, don’t miss out any other chapters so you can choose how the story may go! Thank you, and take care :D


End file.
